Valentine Day
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Membuat coklat bersama menyenangkan bukan? Apa lagi akan diberikan pada orang tersayang. / Summary gak nyambung. / For Valentine Day. / Lima pairing fav saya, -AoAka, MidoKise, NijiHai, KagaKuro, MuraMuro-


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo

* * *

"Uwa! Apinya jangan kebesaran _ssu_!" Kise bergegas mengecilkan api.

"Hah? Bukannya kalau besar lebih cepat meleleh?" nada Haizaki sedikit meninggi.

"Ahaha, tidak Haizaki-kun, kita harus melelehkannya dengan api yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Bukannya sudah tertulis di langkah pembuatannya?" Himuro tersenyum maklum.

"Hei, apa yang mau dilakukan dengan ini?" Akashi mengangkat bungkusan berisi cetakan.

"Ah, itu ada lima cetakan, kita masing-masing bisa memilih satu." Kuroko mulai membuka bungkusan itu.

Ah, beginilah kegiatan mereka yang sedang sibuk membuat 'sesuatu'. Apakah sesuatu itu? Sudah tentu coklat valentine.

Akashi mengambil sebuah kotak, membukanya dan mencium baunya, "Hei, apa ini bahan campuran coklatnya?" ia terlihat seperti ingin memasukkan sesendok benda aneh itu.

"Ha?" Himuro menoleh. Mukanya terlihat horror, "HA! Jangan Akashi-kun! Itu garam!"

"Ah? Oh.." Akashi menaruh benda itu lagi. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"Oi Akashi, kau gantian saja denganku, Cuma mengaduk coklat kok!" Haizaki terlihat ingin kabur.

Kise sedikit menyeringai, "Jangan kabur Shogo _cchi_ …" auranya menggelap.

"Aku tidak kabur kok! A-Aku hanya ingin ganti kerjaan saja!" ia mencari alasan.

"Kalau begitu Haizaki-kun membantuku saja, Akashi-kun mengerjakan tugasmu." Kuroko mengangkat sebuah kotak yang sedang ia hias.

"Oi.." wajah Haizaki sedikit horror. "Aku tidak bisa menghias tahu.."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, "Ini juga kan demi Nijimura- _senpai_ ,"

Mendengar nama Nijimura disebut, dahi Haizaki berkedut, 'Apalagi demi dia..' ia tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah Shogo _cchi_ , Nijimura- _senpai_ pasti senang tuh," Kise ikut-ikutan.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menyerah, "Iya iyaa."

Keadaan dapur pun jadi sepi, pekerjaan mereka pun tambah cepat selesai. Melelehkan coklat, mengaduknya dengan bahan tambahan, mencetaknya dan menghias tempatnya.

Sekitar pukul duabelas kurang, semua coklat sudah dicetak dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu coklatnya dingin.

"Uwaa.." Kise meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam, "Sudah jam segini _ssu_ , mau cari makan?"

Himuro yang selesai mencuci tangan segera mengelapnya, "Boleh. Kita ingin makan keluar atau pesan?"

"Keluar yuk! Aku bosan…" Haizaki tampak tidur di lantai.

"Aku juga ingin beli _milkshake_." Kuroko menimpali.

Akashi terdiam melihat ponselnya, "Kenapa Akashi _cchi_?" Kise bertanya.

Akashi tersadar, "Ah tidak, Daiki baru mengirimku pesan."

"Eh? Aomine _cchi_ bilang apa _ssu_?!" Kise terlihat sangat penasaran.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Hanya mengajak keluar.."

Keadaan hening. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Aomine-kun orang yang romantis juga ya.." Himuro membuka suara.

Haizaki berdiri dari tidurnya, "Beruntung kau mendapat dia." ia menepuk celananya. "Jadi? Kita mau makan di mana?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kise tersadar, "Ah, bagaimana kalau _café_ dekat sini? …Seingatku menjual _milkshake_ juga kok," ia menambahkan.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tidak apa, di mana saja asal ada _milkshake_ aku mau."

"Aku setuju-setuju saja." kata Akashi.

Himuro melihat kesekeliling, "Baiklah, ayo ke sana saja." wajahnya tersenyum.

…

"Aaa~ Akashi _cchi_ enak ya _ssu_ , Aomine _cchi_ perhatian sekali~" Kise menyandaran tubuhnya.

"Biasa saja kok. Dia jarang seperti ini." Akashi membalas.

Kise menumpukan kepalanya pada meja, "Tapi masih mending. Dibanding Shin _cchi_ , dia terlalu _tsundere ssu_.."

"Tapi Shintaro tidak sebodoh Daiki."

"… _Muu_.."

"Ahaha, tenang Kise-kun, Atsushi juga biasa-biasa saja kok," Himuro mencoba menghibur Kise.

"Taiga-kun juga," Kuroko menimpali.

Haizaki hanya diam, tidak tertarik untuk ikut.

"Walau kadang dia mengajakku keluar untuk mencoba beberapa makanan baru. Ahaha, kalian tahu kan kalau Atsushi suka makan?" Himuro tertawa canggung.

"Ah, kadang Taiga-kun juga mengajakku keluar untuk membeli _burger_..dan _milkshake_.." Kuroko ikut menambahkan.

"Aaa! Apa hanya aku yang diajak keluar kalau dia mau membeli _lucky item_ saja? Itu pun jarang.." suara Kise mengecil di akhir.

Akashi menghela nafas kecil, "Kalau begitu yang ajak pergi kau saja."

"Sudah sih beberapa kali.. Tapi masa aku terus yang ngajak.." Kise terdiam sebentar. "Ah, bagaimana dengan Shogo _cchi_?"

'Ah sial, aku kena.' Haizaki ngedumel dalam hati, "A-ah, aku dan Shuuzo sih jarang keluar.. Jadi tidak masalah kalau dia tidak mengajakku keluar.." ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata Kise menyipit curiga, "Shougo _cchi_ yakin?"

"Tentu iya!" Haizaki menghindari tatapan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai betah di dalam rumah?" Kuroko membuka suara.

Wajah Haizaki menghorror, "A-apa?"

Merasa pembicaraan mulai gawat, Himuro mencoba mengalihakannya, " _Maa, maa,_ apapun itu sepertinya bukan urusan kita kan?"

"Ah, makanannya sudah diantar." Akashi membuka suara.

Dan mereka pun memilih makan. Diam-diam Haizaki bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Himuro dan Akashi.

…

"Aku ingin yang ini." Kuroko mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Hm, boleh. Ambil saja yang kalian sukai." Himuro mengeluarkan coklatnya.

Mereka menyusun coklat dalam diam. Setelah selesai, Akashi langsung pamit, "Aku pulang dulu, ingin siap-siap."

Mereka mengantar Akashi sampai depan pintu, "Hm! Kasih pada Aomine-kun ya," Himuro tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Akashi berbalik, "Terimakasih atas hari ini. Sungguh menyenangkan." ia tersenyum kecil.

Kise, Himuro dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, sedangkan Haizaki hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang," Haizaki mengambil kotaknya.

"Ah, aku juga." kata Kuroko.

"Aku juga, Atsushi pasti sudah menunggu."

" _Jya_ Kise-kun," kata Himuro dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Aku pulang dulu," Haizaki mengangkat tangannya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Mm! Hati-hati di jalan _ssu_!" Kise melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah.." sedikit menghela nafas, Kise menutup pintu rumahnya. 'Kira-kira kapan Shin _cchi_ pulang ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Kuliah kedokteran itu sulit ya..' keluhnya lagi setelah melihat setumpuk kertas tugas milik Midorima di kamar mereka. Untung saja tadi teman-temannya mau membantu membereskan alat-alat untuk membuat coklatnya.

Ia berfikir lagi, 'Pantas Shin _cchi_ jarang mengajakku pergi, habis kuliahnya saja sudah susah. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mengerti.'

"Hah.." lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

…

" _Tadaima_ ," Kuroko menutup kembai pintu yang sempat ia buka. "Taiga-kun?" panggilnya sambil memasuki apartemen Kagami yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga.

' _Bruk'_ tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan berat pada punggungnya, "Kemana saja kau?" –ternyata Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Ini, tadi aku membuatnya bersama yang lain." Kuroko langsung menyerahkan kotak yang dari tadi ia pegang. " _Happy valentine day_ , Taiga-kun."

Kagami sedikit kaget. Ia menerima kotak itu dan mengecup pipi Kuroko, " _Arigato,_ Tetsuya. _Soshite..Okaeri._ "

…

" _Tadai–_ Atsushi!" Himuro yang baru membuka pintu langsung disambut dengan Murasakibara yang entah kenapa tengkurap di depan pintu.

" _Okaeri_ Tatsu-chin.." Murasakibara membalas dengan suara lemas.

Raut Himuro sangat khawatir, "Kau kenapa Atsushi?"

"A-ku.."

"Hm?"

"A-ku…" Himuro mendengar dengan seksama.

"…Lapar.."

"A-ha!.."

Tersenyum maklum, Himuro mengeluarkan kotak yang ia bawa. Mencium bau manis, Murasakibara menjadi bersemangat, "Apa itu?!"

"Ini coklat.."

Murasakibara memandang Himuro penuh harap. "Ahaha, iya iya, ini untukmu." Himuro menyerahkannya pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menerimanya dengan senang, " _Happy valentine day,_ Atsushi." Himuro tersenyum.

Murasakibara terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik Himuro agar lebih dekat dengannya 'Chu.' ia mengecup dahi Himuro, " _Arigato_ , Tatsuya." –dan wajah Himuro pun memerah.

…

" _Tadaima_." kata Haizaki setelah sampai rumah.

"Dari mana kau?" suara Nijimura menyahut dari ruang tengah. "Tak biasanya pergi selama ini."

Haizaki mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, "Ke rumah Kise, membuat ini. Nih," ia sedikit melempar kotak yang dibawanya pada Nijimura.

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, "Apa ini?" ia membalik-balik kotak itu.

Haizaki mengembil satu-satunya gelas di meja di depan mereka, "Coklat." lalu meminumnya habis.

"Ck. Kau bisa ambil sendiri di dapur kan." protes Nijimura sang pemilik gelas. "Dan apa? Kau buat coklat?"

"Malas." ia menaruh gelasnya balik. "Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Hmm.." Nijimura membuka kotak itu. Mengambil satu dan memasukkannya dalam mulut, ia melihat ke arah Haizaki.

"Apa?" tanya Haizaki bingung.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura menarik kepala Haizaki dan menciumnya, mencoba memasukkan rasa coklat itu juga pada mulut Haizaki.

Cukup lama, Nijimura melepas pangutan mereka, "Manis," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Haizaki diam dengan muka yang memerah. Cepat, dia mengambil gelas kosong tadi dan menuju dapur. Dia malu. Sangat malu.

"Ahahaha," Nijimura tertawa senang. Merasa mengingat seusatu, ia membuka suara, "Ah, Shogo!"

"Hah?!" balas Haizaki kasar.

" _Okaeri_."

…

"Ah, Sei.." Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Tadaima_ , Daiki."

"Um, _okaeri_."

Melihat Akashi membawa kotak, "Apa itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Coklat. Aku membuatnya di rumah Kise tadi. Untukmu," Akashi menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

Aomine yang sedang memilih baju terhenti, "Ha? Oh, makasih."

"Sei, airnya sudah kusiapkan kalau kau mau mandi."

"Oh, ya, terimakasih."

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Aomine mendekati Akashi dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Ciuman selamat datang," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Akashi sedikit memerah, "Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh."

…

"Ugh.. Sudah malam.. Shin _cchi_ kapan pulang ya?" Kise terus-terusan berguling di atas kasur.

Melihat jam, ia putuskan menyerah menunggu Midorima. Besok ia juga ada jam kuliah pagi. Melirik kotak coklat yang tadi ia buat, ia menuliskan _note_ di atasnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

" _Tadaima_." Midorima membuka pintu. Tidak ada balasan, ia langsung mengunci pintu dan menuju ke kamarnya dan Kise.

Melihat Kise tertidur, ia tersenyum singkat. Sudah biasa memang mereka seperti ini, hanya waktu libur saja mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Itu pun kalau tidak ada tugas yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Menaruh tas, Midorima melihat sebuah kotak dengan catatan di atasnya, – _'Happy valentine ssu! Ini coklat buatanku dengan yang lain, Shincchi makan yaa! Love you~'–_ , begitulah kira-kira isinya.

Mengulum senyum, Midorima beralih mengusap rambut pirang Kise, " _Arigato, I love you too._ " ia mengecup dahi Kise sekilas lalu beralih ingin mandi.

Begitu pikirnya sebelum ia merasakan tangannya ditarik, " _Okaeri_ Shin _cchi_ ,"

Midorima sedikit kaget, "U-um, kau belum tidur?"

Kise menggeleng, "Mmh, tadi ingin tapi aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka."

Midorima menghampiri Kise dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Maaf membangunkanmu," ia mengusap rambut Kise lagi.

"Tidak apa.."

Keadaan hening sebentar, tiba-tiba Kise memeluk Midorima. "Hei, aku kotor.."

"Tidak apa, aku ingin memeluk Shin _cchi_.."

Midorima tersenyum maklum, "Maaf aku jarang memiliki waktu."

Kise menggeleng, "Aku tahu kok Shin _cchi_ selalu berusaha," ia memandang Midorima. "Selama Shin _cchi_ pulang terus tidak apa kok! Shin _cchi_ juga harus jaga kesehatan ya!" ia tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku kan calon dokter."

Kise mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Midorima. Keadaan hening lagi.

Midorima mengusap sebelah pipi Kise. Mengerti, Kise memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam hitungan detik, "Aku mandi dulu,"

"Ehehe, aku tunggu ya?" kata Kise.

Midorima mengacak rambut Kise, "Boleh saja kalau kau tidak mengantuk."

FIN

Haaaiii Sudah lama saya tidak publish fanfic aaaa–– Saya jadi bingung mau ngomong apa..hehe. Makasih aja deh buat yang sudah baca fic ini sampai akhir~ Sampai bertemu di fic lainnya~


End file.
